1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to sew a hoop rubber or elastic waistband, hereinafter waistband in the waist part of briefs, skirts and trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing waistbands in the waist part of briefs, skirts and trousers was conventionally known as shirring. It was carried out manually by sewing a waistband while stretching and rolling it inside the cloth of the waist part.
Sewing by hand, however, not only took much time but also reduced the production efficiency in spite of the skill and experience required. Besides, the finish tended to be uneven because it was necessary to sew the waistband inside the waist part where it was difficult to check the take-in width and other conditions visually. Such problems were more obviously observed when sewing a waistband by arranging it in the cloth of the waist part folded in three piles than a case of sewing in two plies.